galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Online II Wiki
Update: Server-wide war in S17 Libra. Coordinates (22,272) player ID 3173 It is a server-wide decoy war containing at least 10 corps, and has lasted 26 hours now. It looks as if it will go on for quite some time more as well. Red Team (attackers) : Centerfuge ( BackDooring ) : DeathSquad ( Timer is helping your team ) : Devil : Mafia (Recruiting) : ProbablyDrunk (leading corps) (Recruiting) Blue Team (Defenders) : Abomination (Gingers and Turncoats-previously allied with Probablydrunk)(before the devs took over) : Beat-Down Brigade : Nulla_Clementia (Defender) : Vandread (alt Corps) : Dark Circle Ship of Choice : Indy's (tanks and founts) : Fleetfoot (Decoy) : Wilkies (Decoy) : Hamdar (Assault) : Cybra(Infantry) Players of interest :TMajor, Ecliptix, ODA, Draco, Demon Hunter, Blairmare, Necronomix, TheEvil1, JCjin (leading the assult with heavy tank indys and Alliance Admirals power houses) . Welcome to the Galaxy Online II Wiki Galaxy Online II is a Facebook game based heavily on strategy and luck. The object of the game is to become the best of the best. By completing Quests and Instances, you will gain the power and experience to become the mightiest in all the Galaxy. This Wiki is the most complete Wiki for the game, although there is still a lot that can be added. If you would like to help out with the wiki, have an interesting idea for new pages or want information on editing go to the Community Portal. IGG Forum IGG has a great forum discussing a variety of topics, tips and posted experience from players. The form can be found at the Galaxy Online II IGG Forum. Beginner's Guide Planet Base & Civic Center * Civic Center * Metal Collector * HE3 Extractor * Residential Area * Resource Warehouse * Alliance Center * Trading Center * Radar * Recycling Plant * Spacedock * Command Center * Compound Center * Landscaping Structures * Technology Center ** Logistics Construction Science ** Planetary Defense Science ** Ballistics Science ** Directional Science ** Missile Science ** Ship-based Science ** Ship Defense Science * Weapon Research Center ** Ship Blueprint Research ** Module Blueprint Research Space and Celestial Bases * The Galaxy * Orbital Bases ** Space Station ** Orbital Defenses *** Meteor Star *** Particle Cannon *** Anti-aircraft Gun *** Thor's Cannon ** Subsidiary Territory (Celestial Base) * Defense Strategies Fleets * Ship Design ** Hull Design *** Frigates *** Cruisers *** Battleships *** Special Hull *** Composite Ship Table *** Armor Types *** Interactive Ship Design Viewer ** Attack Module *** Ballistic Weapons *** Directional Weapons *** Missile Weapons *** Ship-Based Weapons *** Planetary Weapons *** Composite Weapons Table ** Defense Module *** Structure Modules *** Shield Modules *** Air Defense Modules ** Auxiliary Module *** Electronic Modules *** Storage Modules *** Transmission Modules ** Ship Factory ** Fleet Design ** Fleet Strategies Commanders * Compound Center ** Gems ** Commander Cards ** Commander Ranks and Levels ** Commanders Chance to Trigger Abilities * Command Center Items * Development Items * Battle Items * Gems * Blueprints * Commander Cards * Resources and Currency * Treasure Boxes * Challenging Chest Auction House Instances * Normal * Restricted * Scenario Attacking Neighbors Corps * Corps List * Corps Logo's * Corps Levels, Donations and Wealth * Corps Mall * Corps Merging Center * Corps Warehouse Bonus Resource Planets * Upgrading Resource Planets Pirate Planets League Match Quest * Development * Daily Lucky Wheel Special Events Latest activity Walkthrough Category:Browse Walkthrough Category:Browse